Just Dance
by bohemiandreams
Summary: Songfic written for the Fame Monster challenge. Harry gets dragged out to the club, and has a surprisingly good time. Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/OC


**Note: **Written for Burning-candlelight's Fame Monster challenge. I'm throwing this up here so I can get on with my biology homework.

It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy!

**Just Dance**

_**I've had a little bit too much, much**_

Hermione and Ginny had pleaded and begged Harry, finally convincing him he needed a "good night out. You're far too stressed at work."

So here he was, at this horrid club, not feeling like much of anything except for the steady flow of firewhiskey he was hell-bent on pouring into his head. That was, until he saw _him._

Draco Malfoy was striding across the dance floor, looking straight at him.

_**All of the people start to rush, start to rush by**_

All Harry saw was a blur of lights and bodies as the blond led him out to the dance floor. He could barely stand by this point. What he did focus on made him dizzier than ever.

Draco was shirtless, toned chest lightly tanned and gleaming with sweat. Glitter sparkled from his hair, his shoulders, any seemingly flat surface for it to land when it had been expelled from almost a dozen confetti canons. He looked positively delicious.

_**How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man**_

Surely this wasn't happening. Harry thought about returning to the bar, getting another drink, but he couldn't seem to pry his hands from the expert hips grinding on his. _Merlin, How the hell does he do that?_ The blond now had his mouth attached to the sensitive skin below his ear, his warm breath teasing him.

_**Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**_  
In a moment of clarity, Harry took a survey of his person. He had left all of his possessions in his coat pockets, which he checked at the door. No phone, no keys, no wand. We felt very vulnerable to everything the blond god in front of him planned to do to him tonight.

_**What's going on, on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**_

The entire dance floor was a blur of lights and skin, except for one face. He couldn't bring himself to care anymore when a pair of perfect warm lips met his. Despite the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed that night, butterflies still sprang to life inside his stomach, as something further south took attention as well.

_**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**_

He forgot where he was. Harry let everything go and just held onto the feeling of Draco's lips on his, and his hands on his hips, drawing lazy circles over the soft flesh.

He told himself to shut up and just… dance.

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

_**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh**_

_**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right**_

In the mild sanctity of the bathroom, he took a good look at himself. He was sweating up a storm, eternally messy hair worse than ever. He briefly wondered how his shirt had gotten _inside out_ before pulling it off to fix it, then leaving it off as cool air from the vent above made him feel ten times better.

Still slightly self-conscious, he headed back out to the blond Slytherin, who growled appreciatively at the expanse of bare chest.

_**Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**_

All he could focus on was the feeling of Draco's body against his. He wasn't sure if he was the poison or the cure, but he was certain that it would be a night to remember.

_**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**_

He caught sight of Ron's shock of red hair above the crowd. He and Hermione mirrored his own state. He couldn't tell where Ron's hands were, and would rather not think about it.

Obviously, everyone was on their own for the night. He spotted Ginny, her tongue halfway down the throat of a tall man with dark hair.  
__

_**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**_

He returned his attention to the blond in his arms, and once again told himself to just enjoy it, to just… dance.

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just**_

-~Flashdance? No, flashback. (Draco's POV)~-

_**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw**_

Draco Malfoy surveyed the scene at the club. Everyone looked fantastic tonight, women and men alike. He was deciding on a target when a flash of jet black hair came into his vision. Harry Potter was sitting at the bar, drinking firewhiskey with the mudblood. He briefly kicked himself for using that term, as all three of the golden trio had been very congenial to him post-war. Hermione went so far as to invite him to a party or two.

But his thought were soon back to his task at hand as Potter turned. _God he is still beautiful as ever._ As they locked eyes, Draco made his decision and started toward the former Gryffindor.  
__

_**And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah**_

He had his mind made up, Potter would be his prey tonight. He wasn't prepared, though, for the way the boy made him feel. He fought off butterflies as he led him out to the dancefloor, wanting nothing more than to drop to his knees and take the golden boy right then and there.

_Cool it Draco,_ He thought. He would have him soon enough.

_**Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round**_

He was certain the boy would be tired by now, as he had quite a bit to drink before Draco had drug him out to the floor. But he managed to keep up with him, hips moving in unison with his as Draco ravaged his mouth.  
__

_**And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**_  
_**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

Draco had plenty of time to get him home, away from the flashing lights and other people, staring in jealousy. He wasn't sure who they were more jealous of tonight, Harry or him. But he told himself he had time. He could shut up and enjoy it and just… dance.


End file.
